


Let's Have a Baby

by Hadelli



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, kids talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadelli/pseuds/Hadelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every milestone needs an appropriate song. It's their thing. </p>
<p>Inspired by Prince' "Let's have a baby". And Klaine and their slightly inappropriate serenades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Have a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> "So long have I gazed into your eyes   
> Wonderin' what they'd look like on a newborn child   
> I cannot lie when my hand is on your thighs   
> I'm thinking, isn't it a miracle that life comes from inside?"
> 
> \- Prince

„God, I’m _famished_ “, Kurt groaned as he made his way through Blaine’s and his apartment. The smell of porcini risotto was thick in the air the closer he got to their small living-/dining room and Kurt was sure he had never loved Blaine more.

“I think Mondays should just be forbidden. Why are there Mondays? They’re only ever _terrible_.”

Blaine was setting the table, humming but not turning around and Kurt wrapped his arms around him from behind to kiss the side of his neck.

“Hello to you, too. Also: I proposed to you on a Monday. You’re sure you want to banish them from existence?”

Kurt smiled against Blaine’s neck and loosened his grip, getting the bottle of wine they hadn’t finished the other evening.

“I guess that particular Monday was alright”, he conceded and poured them both a glass. Blaine grinned and put the steaming pot onto the potholder on the table.

Kurt slumped down in his chair and sighed; relieved the day was coming to an end.

“You are truly my favorite person, Blaine. This has been the _longest_ day. Did you know that people who work in fashion are collectively bitch-y? Yes? Me, too. So why did I decide to continue working with them?? Urgh. I shouldn’t complain, at least I get to come home to my oh so handsome husband who cooked an amazing dinner for me. It smells delicious. Thanks, love.”

Blaine smiled his pleased Blaine-smile. “You know I enjoy cooking for you. I feel like a house-husband, doing all this stuff for you. It’s nice.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and took a sip of his wine, his shoulders already relaxing some after being home for only two minutes. His husband was really _the best_.

“It’s only for as long as you are between plays. You have an audition tomorrow. I highly doubt you’ll stay house-husband for long.”

Blaine shrugged and looked down at the table, gnawing at his bottom lip. “I’ve actually enjoyed it. In fact. There’s something I wanted to discuss with you.”

Kurt paused mid-bite and asked himself why he hadn’t been more suspicious. Home-cooked dinner. Candles. Blaine dressed in the maroon shirt that Kurt loved on him. And if his ears didn’t betray him, the Wicked soundtrack played softly in the background. It had been too good to be true. Especially on a Monday night. Especially after the kind of day he’d had.

“It’s nothing bad. I promise. I hope.” Blaine was quick to reassure him, not reassuring him in the slightest.

“Oh god. What did you do? Please tell me you didn’t buy a puppy. We’ve talked about it, Blaine. Our schedules are way too crazy to deal with a puppy.”

Blaine’s face fell so fast Kurt’s heart didn’t even have enough time to fall as well. “You already brought him home, didn’t you? _Blaine_.”

There was no way he could refuse Blaine if his puppy face was combined with an actual puppy face. He just didn’t have the energy.

But Blaine just shook his head, though his crestfallen expression didn’t change. “No. No, I would never bring home a puppy without talking it through with you first. And I didn’t really want to talk about getting one. It’s stupid. It doesn’t matter. Let’s talk about something else. Let’s eat.”

With more resolve than Kurt thought he had left, Kurt steeled himself and put his hand on Blaine’s on top of the table.

“No. You made this dinner to talk about something with me and I get the impression that it’s important to you. So let’s talk.”

The look of surprise that flit over Blaine’s face hurt more than Kurt would admit. Hadn’t he shown that whatever Blaine dealt with was important to him as well in these last few years since they got back together?

“It’s not important anymore. Not when I already know your answer.. No. Okay. You’re right. I should just get it over with and then we can have a nice dinner and watch some The Real Housewives reruns I recorded and get this day over with.”

His smile was strained and Kurt scrunched his nose, unsure whether he wanted to know what this was about or not. He was in no position to decide on that though since Blaine didn’t even seem to take another breath before he started his little, suspiciously practiced sounding, speech.

“Staying at home, being between jobs made me think that now might be a good time to start thinking about kids. And I know that we’re young. And only at the beginning of our careers. But we can’t really get a kid in the traditional way since we are missing some vital parts and stuff and whether we find a surrogate or adopt; it’s likely going to take _years_. I’m not even exaggerating. I did some research on our options.

I just think that it’s good that we’re young. Your parents were young when they had you and look at your childhood; I want that for our kid. Also, I could take some time off; I’m much more flexible and could just stay at home with the baby at first. I just think we’re ready. But I understand that you’re not ready yet. I don’t mind waiting. I love you. Whatever you want.”

At least no one could ever accuse them of not being able to surprise each other anymore. Because Kurt had not seen this coming. At all.

He realized that he still stared at his husband with a gobsmacked expression when Blaine began to fidget in his chair.

“But why didn’t you sing?”

Okay. So maybe not the reaction Blaine had been expecting if the way he looked at Kurt was any indication. He should probably elaborate.

“I just- there’s a bet going on. I know it because Rachel is incapable of keeping any secrets from me. They have a bet going which song you’re going to ask me to have a baby with. I had her bet 50 bucks in my name for Prince’ “Let’s have a baby”. Everyone was really pissed off since it’s perfect. I was so _sure_ I would win. I wanted to buy this really cute Burberry onesie with the money we would win.”

Blaine still looked at him like he had lost his mind. “That’s-“, he paused, bit his lip, looked up and into Kurt’s eyes again, “like, that’s all you have to say on the issue? That you wanted me to _sing_ about it?”

He was clearly hurt and Kurt rolled his eyes fondly, putting his hand over their clasped ones on the table.   
“Honey. Of course I want babies. Of course I want them with you. We can start discussing it all you want, you know that there’s nothing I want more than to have my own little family with you. I thought that was a given. I love you. I love us. I just didn’t expect us to be so grown up about it. You proposed to me through song, we got together after I sang; it’s kind of our _thing_.”

Kurt hadn’t even stopped talking before he had a lap full of husband to balance. “I love you, I love you, I will sing as many songs as you want me to, I just love you.”

Blaine started kissing his face all over and Kurt couldn’t hold his giggle in, feeling much less grown up than he had just proclaimed.

He put his arms around Blaine’s waist to steady him on his lap and squeezed him tight.

“We’re going to have a family”, he whispered breathlessly, still not quite believing his luck.

Blaine nodded against him, his lips firmly attached to his neck.

“And if it makes you feel better, I have a whole playlist on my Ipod about having babies we could make out to, if you’re interested.”

Kurt grinned and hoisted himself and his husband up from the chair and made his way over to the bedroom.   
They might not be able to get kids the traditional way like Blaine had said, but there was no harm in trying.

 


End file.
